


【R76】【76R】無差 你照鏡子不會害怕嗎？

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 來德古拉家搶地盤的吸血伯爵
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【R76】【76R】無差 你照鏡子不會害怕嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼的故事
> 
> 德古拉/吸血伯爵（斜線無意義）
> 
> 嚴重ooc 文筆還差 歡樂的智障文 請主動避雷 不然沒保險不報銷

德古拉一直以为，吸血鬼是独居生物，但当他某天突然在他的城堡里发现一个除他以外的吸血鬼时，他的想法被颠覆了。

至于为什么说那是他的城堡，因为德古拉那么高贵的身份，怎么会没有城堡？更何况他还住在里面，所以这城堡一定是他的。

什么？你居然说德古拉伯爵的逻辑不完备？你不怕他吗？更何况吸血鬼才不需要什么逻辑，它又不能维持生命。

大概是由于天生的领地意识，德古拉一直很讨厌那个霸占他部分豪宅的家伙。即使他俩还没见过面——他的城堡太大了，见面也不是件容易事——但是那个讨厌的吸血鬼的讨厌的味道足够让他不舒服很久了。

为了赶走那个家伙，他用尽了各种办法。他在角落摆满了大蒜，却把自己熏得够呛，他设下了银器陷阱，自己却差点万劫不复……那家伙反倒是过得有滋有味的——德古拉不少珍藏的美酒被洗劫一空。不用说，一定是那个家伙干的，德古拉气得握紧了拳头，要是哪天看到他了，一定要给他点颜色看看。

有些人也就只有嘴上功夫，当他在某天“视察领土”，在某个角落里终于发现了那个醉得说起了胡话的吸血伯爵时，他还是没能下得去手。他借口是自己要做一个绅士，所以才不能动粗。可实际呢？谁知道这家伙有没有心怀鬼胎。

好在还有一点良心的伯爵没有在太阳穿透玻璃窗，把德古拉变成灰之后才醒过来。

“你是个什么玩意儿……”伯爵嘴里喷着酒气，伸出手挥向那坨不明物体，以证明自己只是喝高了出现了幻觉，却啪一巴掌拍在了德古拉脸上。

德古拉气得想把他直接丢出去，再锁上门，让他尝尝阳光的滋味。

“我认识你……”伯爵继续絮絮叨叨地说，“(!@#$%^&*……”

德古拉看着这个喝酒把舌头都喝大了的家伙也是没有什么办法。他看看窗外快要透进光来，就知道时间不晚了，却又无奈找不到这家伙的棺材，于是匆匆扯下了窗帘，把伯爵包得严严实实的，还不忘用绳子扎了个蝴蝶结，然后赶快爬进了自己高档丝绒内衬的棺材。

还没等德古拉掀开棺材板，就听到外面硬物碰撞的声音。他睡眼朦胧地伸了个懒腰，跨出棺材就看到了那坨在地上蠕动的窗帘布。

啧，还有这个讨厌的玩意儿。

他解开了绳子，就看见伯爵龇牙咧嘴的威胁状。

“你是什么玩意儿！为什么在我的房子里？”伯爵抢走了德古拉的台词。

德古拉不言，拖着身子还被裹在窗帘里的伯爵就往大门走。

“别别别……”看出了德古拉意图的伯爵急了。

“这可是我的地盘！”

“行行行，您说啥就是啥。”

德古拉万万没想到伯爵居然妥协得那么快。那也好吧，多个人聊天也还可以打发打发这千百年的无聊时光。

这就是为什么现在吸血伯爵正紧紧地抱着德古拉的原因。德古拉虽然不需要呼吸，可也差点快被掐死。

他捂住伯爵的眼睛：“放手啊，我快被你榨出汁了。”他觉得当年没把伯爵丢出去真是个错误，果真是一城堡不容二吸血鬼……

伯爵抿紧了嘴，用力地闭着眼睛，妥协地放开德古拉，改而紧紧攥着他的手，捏得德古拉的手比死了还要白。

“哎，不就是个鬼片吗，有什么好怕的……”德古拉甩甩手，试图摆脱那只似乎长了吸盘的玩意儿。

“况且这都是假的……”他皱着眉头看着还是死活不肯睁开眼睛的伯爵。

“真是没想到，作为一个灵异生物本身，你居然还会怕鬼……”德古拉按灭了那个超大的电视。

“好了，也不早了，你赶快回你的棺材吧。”

“不！”伯爵斩钉截铁地回答。

德古拉终于甩脱了那只手，把伯爵推出卧室，关上了门。“别想在我这儿留宿！我就知道你要这样！没门！”

不过良心不安的德古拉还是在晨光投射进房子之前再一次打开了门。他可不放心，要是那老顽固真的不走，然后在自己卧室门口变成了灰是有多么难打扫。要知道，讨厌的人要是变成了灰，那灰也可是讨厌极了的。

然后不出所料，伯爵还是在门外，蜷在门边。

德古拉无奈只好把他带进了卧室。

“可我只有一口棺材……”

德古拉还在左右为难，伯爵就抢先霸占了他的棺材。

他想把伯爵揪出来，却听得棺材里闷闷地传出“我害怕……”。

眼看着天就要亮了，无奈的德古拉只好一同挤进了棺材。

好在伯爵又往边上靠了靠，德古拉才终于盖上了棺材板。

看着怀里的伯爵，突然有什么东西从他早就死透了的大脑里闪过——伯爵躺在怀里的样子真是似曾相识。


End file.
